THE DARK TAMARANIAN AND HER KITSUNE
by anubis93
Summary: Blackfire and Naruto are both captured and both want revenge on those who assisted in their capture
1. Chapter 1

**THE DARK TAMARANIAN AND HER KITSUNE**

**NARUTO: "Finally I get to show my darker self"**

**ANUBIS: "WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT?"**

**NARUTO: "So which hot girl am I with now?"**

**ANUBIS: "Do the disclaimer or I will put you with a guy like Orochimaru."**

**NARUTO: *SHAKING UNCONTROLLABLY* "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**ANUBIS: "WELL?"**

**NARUTO: "ANUBIS93 DOES NOT OWN ME OR THE TEEN TITANS. THERE NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PAIR ME WITH A HOT FEMALE."**

**ANUBIS: "HOW ABOUT BLACKFIRE?"**

**NARUTO: "….."**

**ANUBIS: "NARUTO HAS PASSED OUT FROM A NOSE BLEED AND IS CURRENTLY MUMBLING ABOUT FUN WITH A BAD GIRL, SO ON TO THE SHOW!"**

**CH.1**

In the vast expanse that is space a lone Tamaranian warrior was being transported to the Centari Moons to pay for theft of the precious Centari Moon Gem which looked like a huge Emerald. The prisoner was enchained by solar power siphoning metals called Dark Moon Sand the metal is formed much like Humans do Plywood the metal 'sand' grains are compressed to three hundred times the normal gravity of earth. The chains were connected to the prisoner's arms, legs, neck and eyes. One of the guards came by to gloat about how easy it was to capture her. This had gone on once a day for two weeks.

A guard had come to her holding cell and spoke in a raspy metallic voice "Blackfire of Tamaran, you have arrived at Centari Prison and are to serve a sentence of 12 years to pay for your crime of theft and Desecration of the Centari Moon four."

"Lieutenant Cross please escort Miss Blackfire to her new cell and make it the one with Kitsune and Grok." An alien with yellow eyes and dark purple rock plated skin had shown up his knuckles with dried blood upon them showing that he really loved his job. Lt. Cross then opened her cell door undid her shackles and pulled her to her feet. As they walked Blackfire saw that the walls were enforced with Molten Iron and had mounted guns on every corner, on the doors were grenade flood lights (Think of motion sensor lights when u pass an electrical current is sent to the light portion of the device think of that hooked up to a frag grenade.) all completed by Electric cell doors that exert 40,000 megawatts of pure electricity. They arrived at her cell and was told to 'play nice' with her cell mates.

Blackfire stepped in to the unnatural light of the cell and got reactions from her cellmates one looked on in disgust and the other with intrigue and a hint of lust. She wore thigh high black boots, a black mini-skirt and black tank top all made of leather. Where her arms legs and midriff would have been exposed she had some sort of metal and had metal Tamaranian bracers marking her to be of royal blood.

She saw one of her cell mates he had on a look of disgust upon his face he had black scales and purple snake like eyes which one had a scar going down one of them and blinding that eye. He had a scarred up chest that showed he was a warrior among his race the Groks a bitter enemy of Tamaranians. He had a humanoid upper body but a snake like lower body. His eyes narrowed in anger and hate and as soon as he was about to lunge to strike a clawed hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall leaving an indentation. **"Goddammit Hebimaru, screw your prejudice and calm the FUCK DOWN!" **red eyes looked back at Blackfire and her savior came into the light he had wild spiky blonde hair, soul piercing red eyes with vulpine canines and thick whisker marks upon his face. He wore no shirt but wore burnt orange cargo pants and black combat boots. "Sorry about my 'friend' here he can be a bit rough around the edges so, who are you?"

"I am Blackfire of Tamaran and you?"

"I am Kitsune why are you here?"

"I stole a Centari Moon Gem you?"

"I was framed by a former 'friend' and as soon as I escape this rat hole I will go to earth and kill him do you know that planet?"

"Yes I was captured there. How about this you help me escape and I will help you kill 'this' person."

Kitsune smiled at that and started to plan he knew that Tamaranians could harness the raw power of the stars and any type of solar energy but what puzzled him was that Blackfire had hair as black as the night sky and eyes as blue as sapphires.

Kitsune approached and asked Blackfire. "Why is your hair and eyes different than other Tamaranians?" Blackfire looked at Naruto as pain flickered in her eyes she started to explain. "Well it happened…

END

ANUBIS: FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO BLACKFIRE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF T.D.T.K


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK TAMARANIAN AND HER KITSUNE**

**AN: THE NEXT STORY TO BE UPDATED IS KITSUNE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER SERIES.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**CH.2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Hey Blackfire, why is your hair and eyes different from other Tamaranian's" A flash of pain and loneliness flashed across her eyes a look Naruto knew all to well but it then tuned malicious. "Fine I will but only if you tell me why you are in here and not on the Justice League." Naruto nodded to show he accepted her terms, for freedom was worth much more than pride.

"Well when I was born the Groks attacked and 2,000 Tamaranians died and they had to blame some one so they used the King and Queen as scapegoats and took their eldest child and injected a strain of virus called Black Nebula which to Tamaranians is extremely lethal. I somehow survived and gained the ability over the dark flames of the Dark Nebula I gain my power from the light of the Moon."

"Guess it's my turn then. I was born on earth there is another continent on Japan called the Elemental Nations it was sealed off long ago by the Lords of Order and Chaos. I was born in a village called Konoha or Leaf. On the day I was born a disaster happened and I was blamed for it long story short I hated it there and I left. When I joined the Justice League the other members saw my power and grew slightly afraid of it but it was Superman who betrayed me. Superman felt that he should be the strongest and he knew that the others would believe him like sheep so he slaughtered a Cambodian Village and blamed me for and paid off the Centauri police for good measure so yeah, **I. WILL. DESTROY. SUPERMAN!"**

Blackfire looked at with a devious smile Naruto and asked "how do we get out f here?" Naruto looked at her and examined her and saw how pale her skin looked and told her "First regain your strength, we can't escape with a wounded solider."

As the lunch bell went off the cell doors were opened and the inmates were gathered by each cell block. Cross went to gather Cell block G when an inmate named Lobo acted up, he had a big jet black mane of hair, paper white skin and a build of a body builder. He punched the guard in charge of his cell. The guard who was a Tamaranian recoiled in pain but charged up a star bolt and fired it at him but missed and it hit a Glork (A race of beings that look like Java the Hut.) square in his third chin rendering him unconscious. Lobo grabbed the Tamaranian guard's head and slammed it in to the wall crushing his skull. "Pop goes the weasel he he."

Cross came just as Lobo was wiping the blood from his hands. Lobo flashed Cross a bloodthirsty grin and threw a jab at Cross, crossed moved his face out of the way and grabbed Lobo's wrist and swung him into the solid wall. Lobo heard the crunch of the cartilage of his nose breaking and felt the crimson leak from his nostrils. "Well alright finally a guard with some attitude that last one had no balls!" Cross just smirked and said "Yeah, I think if he was alive he'd be pissing his pants right now." "I'm s-s-still a-alive a-a-assholes."

Cross stomped on the Tamaranian's head killing him. "As I was saying 'if' he was alive." Lobo gave Cross an insane smile and cracked his knuckles "Well I'll be damned a guard that actually gets me."

Lobo tackled Cross into the wall and placed a well placed punch across his jaw and a hook to his side just below the ribs region. Cross just smile and jutted out a piece of stone to a sharp point on his arm and sliced Lobo's bicep with it and delivered a chop to his clavicle rendering him unconscious.

Cross then spoke "Alright you worthless maggots listen up if any of you try to attack a guard again I will personally break my foot off where the sun don't shine then I will transfer you to Cell block B or as you all know as Booty Bandit Block."

Almost instantly all inmates stood ramrod straight and silently feared the fate of whoever was stupid enough to attack a guard. "Good now that I have you attention Cell block D enter the mess hall and not a sound am I clear?" They nodded in a positive fashion and entered the mess hall.

Naruto nudged Blackfire and whispered in her ear "That guard there is Cross he is captain of the guards and a true sadist he kills for fun and if some rumors are to be trusted he also rapes the male occupancy of the jail." Blackfire had a look of disgust cross her face and spoke "So do you have a plan to escape?"

"Yes, but we aren't ready but your arrival has sped up my plans by three weeks if you are at the level I think your at I will have to test you."

"How do you plan on doing that without repercussions?"

"Everyday after lunch they have the noobs fight the champ… me."

"If you are at the level I need you to be we will kill Cross use his DNA to get past security and steal a ship but first tell me this, who do you seek revenge against?"

"Koriandr, my sister and crown princess of Tamaran."

"Why? If your answer does not give a good reason I will leave you here."

"She and her team the Teen Titans sent me here for taking a jewel from the Centari Moons."

"Okay… that's their job."

"Stealing this was a mission given to me by her and the Tamaranian Council."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement for he knew the dark side of the politics that must have went wrong along with the prejudice Blackfire must have underwent due to her different appearance. "Blackfire don't take your anger out on your sister but instead use it in the pricks who got you locked up in this hellhole."

Blackfire had a scared look on her face and told Naruto "The King or Queen is more or less a figure head the Council have all the power and you would have to be able to take on the Royal Guard of Tamaran."

"Wait till you see what I can do before you say that I will die." With that they left for the Arena where they would fight all the while Naruto just thought of the Arena of the Chunnin exams all over again people watching him fight while wishing for his death.

END.

**READ AND REVIEW **

**A/N: I NOTICED NO ONE WROTE A REVIEW FOR MY NEWEST STORY, CAN SOMEONE TELL WHY. WAS IT BAD OR DID I HAVE TOO MANY SPELLING ERRORS. AND AS ALWAYS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS ACCEPTED. **


End file.
